


A Walk in the Woods

by Goddess47



Series: Hale Land [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: I didn't have any inspiration for the ongoing Anna story, sorry. So have some Stiles/Peter fluff, instead!For Full Moon Ficlet 404: Spooky
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Land [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	A Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have any inspiration for the ongoing Anna story, sorry. So have some Stiles/Peter fluff, instead!
> 
> For Full Moon Ficlet 404: Spooky

"This used to be spooky, you know," Stiles said, looking around the wooded area they were strolling through. Peter held Stile's hand, while Stiles carried a backpack. The moon was up, bringing light to the open spaces.

"Really?" Peter cocked his head. "You think so?"

"Well, part of it was due to the Nemeton. I think it liked to confuse people, mostly to keep everyone away from it."

"That makes sense," Peter allowed. 

"It wasn't a jump-scare type of spooky, more of a there's-something-out-there spooky. It would feel like someone was watching you."

"And if you didn't know it was the Nemeton, then it would feel spooky," Peter finished.

"Exactly! The good news is that it kept any random people out of the woods in general."

"And now?"

"Now, it's... I don't know, warm... inviting. Maybe... welcoming."

"I suspect that's all you," Peter stopped walking for a moment and drew Stiles close. He dropped a soft kiss on Stiles' lips.

"Oh, no, not just me," Stiles protested without any heat. "You're part of that. Stepping up and taking responsibility for the Hale land had a lot to do with it."

"But I couldn't have done it alone," Peter persisted. "It was your faith in me that made all of this work."

"You were the best Hale for the job," Stiles replied stopping Peter to return the kiss.

"We're never going to get anywhere at this rate."

"Doesn't make any difference," Stiles replied firmly. "We're both connected to this land and it will always protect us both. Just think about where you want to be."

Peter stopped for a moment, then guided Stiles off to the right. It was a short distance to an opening in the forest.

"See? Nice!"

They spread the blanket Stiles had in his backpack and settled against a tree trunk. Peter opened the wine as Stiles got out the snacks he had packed.

"I got some of that smelly cheese you like," Stiles teased, handing Peter cheese on a cracker. 

"And I know perfectly well that you like it, too. So don't pretend."

"Okay, I've learned to like it," Stiles admitted. "But it's not my favorite."

"Cheddar." Peter sighed as he handed Stiles a cup of wine. "At least I've expanded your palate."

"This is nice," Stiles complimented the wine. 

Peter leaned in for a kiss. "Tastes even better this way."

Stiles grinned as he leaned against Peter. "This is nice. Good idea."

Peter wrapped an arm about Stiles. "Just wanted to spend some time with you."


End file.
